


I'm drunk and I'm going to eat all your food

by boulevard_of_wayward_thoughts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulevard_of_wayward_thoughts/pseuds/boulevard_of_wayward_thoughts
Summary: “What the hell” Dean breathed out when he walked into the kitchen.Turning around you smiled at him“hi babe” you greeted cheerfully“What is going on?” He asked, but by the look on your face he already knew what was happening.“I just didn’t decided if I wanted Chinese food or pizza, so I ordered both”orIn which Dean finds you really drunk





	I'm drunk and I'm going to eat all your food

“ _What the hell_ ” Dean breathed out when he walked into the kitchen.  
Turning around you smiled at him  
“hi babe” you greeted cheerfully  
“What is going on?” He asked, but by the look on your face he already knew what was happening.  
“I just didn’t decided if I wanted Chinese food or pizza, so I ordered both” you responded just to go back to what you were doing before he arrived.

Digging in the fridge.

"By the way, do you know where is the-“ you stopped babbling and rested your head on the frame of the fridge  
The old Winchester crossed his arms and smiled. He was right. You were drunk.

 

Your symptoms weren’t very common. You would be too cheerful and full of energy. Few minuntes later you would be crawling around because of exhaustion. Just to revive again. However, the one trait  that shocked him the most was your excessive crave for food.

From chips to noodles. Chicken wings, pie and uncooked bacon were essentials too. You could eat tons and tons without getting satisfied.

  
Waking up from the lapsus, you asked ”-where is the chocolate? I can’t find it and it’s urgently needed"

  
He walked to you and grabbed the chocolate bar which was at plain sight.  
You squealed and threw your arms around him

“thank you, thank you” you repeated over and over again.

Even if you were highly drunk your attraction for the Winchester didn’t cease.  
Being in his arms, your head resting on his chest, hearing the patterned beat of his heart… It made your eyes to start to slowly close

  
“thank you” you yawned.

  
He couldn’t help but look at you with adoration while caressing your head.

The love for his hunter made him wonder the reason of the excess of alcohol in your blood.

  
Abruptly you raised your head and grabbed the chocolate bar from his hands and threw it against the wall.

Dean watched you as if you were a fierce monster he didn't know how to hunt. He was beyond confused about what the hell were you doing and how wasa he supposed to react in this situation  
You grabbed the bar from the floor and repeated the action several times. Dean just stared at you. Not asking was always one of the best options.

“Finally” you cheered loudly

  
The chocolate bar was made chips. That was the idea, though. You wanted to make chocolate chip cookies, only omitting a step. Backing them.  
So after the dough was ready, you grabbed the spatula and sank it in.  
You licked untill there was no trace of dough.

  
Dean went to inspect what was inside of the many plastic bags you had aquired over the course of your drinking part.  
Let’s just say it could have been enough to survive the Croaton virus

“I’m digging for some Taco Bell”

  
You stopped eating and started to look after the Mexican food.

“Don’t stand there like a statue. Help me find my food! I’m starving!” you exclaimed

He joined you in your quest

“Sweetheart, don’t you think this is too much? Last time we kept all the 'leftovers’ for a month” he tried to bring some sense to your drunk self

“Are you inquiring that I can't eat as much as you?" you inquired 

  
“That’s not what I-” you cut him off

“This can only be solve with a duel” you grabbed the chicken wing and took a bite "Let's start a food competition!"

  
Dean sighed, not knowing what to do now

  
“I don’t think it's a good idea” he complained.

 

However, you had already laid your upper torso in the counter, legs sprawled and eyes closed  
The oldest of the Winchester thought that this was the perfect time to put you in bed.  
Slowly, he came to you and grabbed you bridal style. Your body seemed lifeless, only proving it wrong the almost unnoticeable compassed rising of your chest.  
When he was  getting out of the living room you started to shake. In a swift move you were on your foot again, running back to meet with your food

“Let’s eat some pizza!” You encourage holding three boxes of the largest pizza possible.

  
_'If you can’t take down the enemy, join them'_

And that’s what Dean did. He sat in the coach next to you, watching as you eat while zapping trough all the channels, trying to find something interesting at 3am. He hadn’t finish a slice when you started your fourth.  
Maybe it was because the speed you ate, the amount, or the fact that some of it had been raw, all you know is that you started throwing up.  
The Winchester freaked out, not knowing what to do. Finally he decided that after you were finish puking he would carry you to your shared bathroom.

 

So when he thought you gagged the last of what had been your feast, he took you in his arms once again.

 

 He didn’t care his shirt was now covered in puke or the living room was a mess. All he cared about was you.  
You kept throwing up in the bathroom. Dean held your hair while rubbing your back soothingly. Even though it was disgusting, it was the best way to get all that booze out of your system.  
Your head was spinning and you couldn’t even raise it. You tried to babble the name of the man next to you. He smiled, putting a rebel hair back in its place.

  
You looked clean, he just needed to get you new clothes , although it wasn’t the main dilemma  
As many times that night, he carried you to your bed. He laid you down and gave you a long kiss on the forehead  
Soon your eyes closed and your breathing became slower and softer  
Dean closed the door behind him and went to fix the disaster.  
While he was cleaning he couldn’t help but think about the question which had been in his head all this night _“why were you drunk?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... why were you drunk?... Maybe a second chapter? idk


End file.
